Los bombones de Elsa y Anna
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Elsa debe de alejarse de Anna, pero esta tiene otras intenciones. Yuri Elsanna cargado de femslash.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen son propiedad de Disney.

Cada review hace un muñeco de nieve.

 **Bombones de medianoche**

La vida en el reino de Arendelle se había tornado feliz y dichosa desde el ascenso al trono de la Reina Elsa. Era una monarca dulce, amable, sabía y justa. Una soberana que había experimentado de primera mano el temor y el rechazo, pero también la gratitud de los suyos y el cariño cálido de la gente. No importaba que su majestad fuera vista en un principio como un monstruo peligroso e inestable, había demostrado maravillas con sus poderes y , gracias al apoyo de su hermana, había decidido tomar un papel activo en el día a día de su reino.

Anna le enseñó el cariño de la gente y todas las cosas maravillosas que se había perdido encerrada en aquel solitario cuarto. Desde las sombras chinescas a las tradiciones de año nuevo que solo recordaba como un reflejo vacuo del pasado; como si todo fuera nuevo otra vez. No importaba que sus padres ya no estuvieran, ambas volvían a estar juntas de nuevo y a rememorar los hermosos momentos que habían pasado con sus padres.

El frío no le importaba a la Reina de Arendelle, pero adoraba pasar las noches con su hermana, en el sofá de la biblioteca, con el fuego de la chimenea encendido y una tupida manta rodeando ambos cuerpos abrazados. Elsa leía en voz alta sobre reinos lejanos, leyendas pasadas o animales desconocidos en Arendelle; mientras su hermana lanzaba comentarios divertidos y mordisqueaba algún bombón. La dulce Anna, con su sinfín de pecas y sus hermosos ojos verdes, arengaba a su hermana mayor a continuar la lectura noche tras noche, para que así la Reina de hielo perdiese el temor a hablar en público y se preparase para los discursos que debería dar de ahora en adelante.

La rubia aun trastabillaba al leer en voz alta, fruto de los últimos trazos de aviesa timidez que la atenazaban. Sabía estar de pie, fuerte e impasible; incluso tener un porte de absoluto realengo mezclado con gentileza, pero no sabía hablar en público.

¿Quién iba a culparla?, después de no hablar casi con nadie en los últimos ocho años era algo normal y comprensible. Por fortuna, su hermana pequeña estaba hay para animarla a luchar contra ese miedo que la hacia tartamudear cuando debía dirigirse a una multitud. Todas las noches, sin excepción, Elsa debía narrar un par de hojas de un libro que Anna eligiese y como premio podía obtener un bombón antes de acostarse.

Un bombón, el causante de todo. Fueron los bombones, el calor de la chimenea, el sentir el tacto suave del cuerpo de Anna abrazado al suyo; lo que hizo que la Reina comenzase a pensar en tomar los labios de su hermana para ella misma. Incluso cuando esos ojos esmeralda la miraban con absoluta admiración, quien leía los libros no podía evitar distraerse y clavar la mirada en esos labios suaves con algún atisbo de chocolate.

El problema se intensifico cuando Anna seleccionó un libro muy particular. Era un libro sobre la reproducción y las relaciones sexuales que su madre guardaba había escondido en las tapas de un libro sobre invertebrados terrestres. Ella había esperado encontrar la ilustración de alguna babosa y reírse de la reacción de su hermana mayor, pero topó con una guía ilustrada de como disfrutar del sexo.

Elsa se había negado en un principio, aunque lo cierto era que, pese a la curiosidad, no quería leerlo al lado de su hermana por miedo de que las fantasías llovieran por la habitación. Sin embargo, su hermana pequeña era increíblemente tozuda y ante una serie de onomatopeyas de sorpresa, la monarca terminó cediendo a su curiosidad.

-Fijate – señalaba la menos de las dos ante la ilustración de una mujer tocándose – No puedo imaginar que papa y mama tuvieran algo así.

-Anna, detente – exhortó – Vas a romper la imagen que teníamos de ellos.

La pelirroja se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, rendida ante la negativa de su propia hermana.

-Ya somos mayores, Elsita – y señaló la ilustración – Seguro que alguna doncella te habló de algo así.

Era cierto. En una ocasión una de sus matronas le enseñó una ilustración similar y le dijo que debía empezar a conocerse a sí misma o terminaría dolorida e insatisfecha. Victima de ese rubor, ella en principio se negó a experimentar consigo misma, pero en los últimos meses la practica había pasado de ser algo vergonzoso para ella, a ser una necesidad adictiva. Esto se debía a los abrazos de su hermana en la biblioteca y a los generosos escotes que dejaba ver antes de acostarse.

-Mira esta – señalaba a una mujer a cuatro patas siendo penetrada por un varón.

-Bah – la pequeña despreció la ilustración – es decepcionante.

En aquel momento, la reina se dio cuenta de que su hermana acababa de hablar como si supiera que sensación sentiría una mujer en esa postura. Una angustia se alojó y en sus entrañas ante la idea de que Kristoff y su hermana hubieran consumado. No le caía más el chico, pero sabía que ella no querría jamás que nadie se acercase a Anna de esa forma.

-Espera – frunció el ceño, contrayendo sus ojos azules – ¿Tu y Kristoff?.

No tenía valor para terminar la frase y no sabía si lo tendría para escuchar la contestación.

-Sí – respondió la otra chica despreocupada mientras tomaba un bombón y lo iba mordisqueando poco a poco – Pero tranquila. Usamos protección.

El que su hermana estuviera o no embarazada no le importaba. Su peor miedo se había cumplido y ahora era una realidad: alguien iba a quitarle a su amada y a alejarla de ella. Era cierto, eran hermanas, pero ella tampoco se veía en la posibilidad de enfrentarse a algo tan doloroso ahora.

-Pero no puedes … – no sabía que decir o alegar.

-Tranquila Elsa, rompimos hace meses – la interrumpió – Ahora solo somos amigos.

Era cierto que el joven había frecuentado menos el castillo, pero eso no era algo que le importase a la Reina. Aquello significaba estar más tiempo con su hermana y era algo que le hacia feliz, pero ahora también le perturbaba el hecho de hacerse a la idea de que alguien acabaría conquistando el corazón de Anna.

-Si te digo la verdad, Kristoff no me atraía – divagaba la menor, ignorando el rostro contraído de su hermana – Es decir, es guapo. No guapo, de esos guapos que saben que son guapos, pero es guapo. Lo que pasa es que a mi no me gustan guapos, sino lindas. Ya sabes. Adorables.

Elsa no dijo nada, no escuchó nada, no atendió a nada y se alejó. Abandonó la estancia para intentar ordenar su mente. No podía ser una persona tan enferma como para amar de esa forma a Anna. Para necesitar a Anna. Para desear a Anna.

Durante los días posteriores, la Reina comenzó a intentar eludir pasar mucho tiempo a solas con su hermana, alegando desde jaquecas a obligaciones reales. Cualquier cosa le valía con tal de intentar silenciar los pecaminosos deseos que nacían en sus entrañas y recorrían los entresijos de su piel. Alejarse de la adicción era lo único que podía hacer para desintoxicarse.

Habían pasado diez días desde aquel doloroso momento y parecía que Anna había captado la indirecta, porque no había intentado molestarla en todo el día. Elsa estaba animícamente agotada. Estar lejos de Anna le dolía. Estar en tensión todo el día la destrozaba. Estar todo el día intentando no cruzarse con aquel rostro lleno de pecas, solo hacia que deseará más enterrarse entre sus brazos.

Por fortuna, en sus aposentos privados no tenía que preocuparse de nada. La noche la abrazaba y en la vigilia silenciosa de un castillo que duerme y saluda a la medianoche, la Reina podía desprenderse de su vestimenta de hielo, poner una ropa más mundana y olvidarse de todo. Un camisón de seda blanco, una infusión relajante y una novela; compañía más que suficiente para irse a dormir e intentar no pensar en su hermana.

En sus lujosos aposentos reales, rodeada de cojines con el escudo de Arendelle bordado, de mantas con estampas invernales, de brocados florales en las paredes, y de un suave tul purpureo; que la Reina dejó exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Abriendo la cama y tumbándose en el mullido colchón, agradeció no haber visto a su hermana en las ultimas horas. Su hermana pequeña había vestido un corpiño con un generoso escote el día de su regreso a palacio después del viaje diplomático. Aquellas caprichosas pecas escondidas en aquellos senos la habían enviado a la locura de tener que entablar una conversación extensa con su hermanita. Simplemente se limitó a exigirle que vistiese más recatadamente y a pedirle que no fuera a molestarla a su despacho.

Allí, tumbada, a la lumbre de las lamparas de gas, la Reina de Arendelle recordó los turgentes pechos pecosos de su querida Anna y como sus caderas se acentuaban con aquel corsé. Sabía que no debía pensar en esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo por mucho que lo intentase.

Tímidamente movió una mano hacia su humedad intimidad. No debía, se sentía depravada por pensar en su único familiar vivo de esa manera, pero ella era la responsable de todo el calor que emanaba de la Reina del hielo.

-La luna esta despierta – una voz se escuchó, suave y sugerente en el interior del ropero – Y yo también.

Elsa casi se congeló de vergüenza al ver a su hermana en la misma habitación que ella. No solo era vergonzoso que la descubriese haciendo algo tan pueril como el acto de darse placer a sí misma, sino que era pensando en ella.

-Anna – preguntó estupefacta ante la visión de su hermana en un camisón malva con escote anudado – ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.

-Te esperaba – contestó la pelirroja mientras jugaba con sus coletas, al tiempo que arrojaba una pícara mirada a la mano juguetona de su hermana mayor – Veo que sí sabías de lo que hablaban las ilustraciones.

Sonrojada por haberse olvidado de donde estaba su mano, Elsa se cubrió rápidamente con el camisón e intentó fingir un rostro de severidad.

-No es asunto tuyo – replicó – Estaba viendo una cosa.

-¿Sí? – la pequeña la observaba, pero con una mirada hambrienta y una neblina necesita en su rostro – ¿El qué?.

-Asuntos reales – aquello había sonado tonto, incluso en su mente.

Cuando Anna se colocó a la altura de la cama, no se quedó allí. La pelirroja se subió a la cama y comenzó a gatear hacia la otra joven. La rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar hipnotizada como se acercaba, mientras rogaba que fuera un sueño para no despertar jamás.

-Miau – bromeó la más pequeña, sabiendo que a su hermana mayor le encantaban los gatos. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su hermana, podía notar como respiraba intensamente y a ritmo acelerado.

-Relajate.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, pero con un tono más dubitativo. Elsa intentó aguantar, pero la lascivia le ganó y tuvo que observar los pechos generosos de su hermana pequeña colgando caprichosamente a su lado.

La pelirroja captó aquella mirada rápida y hambrienta que intentaba huir del deseo en post de la decencia. La chica de las coletas quería ese deseo de nuevo y apretó los pechos entre sí para que de nuevo esos ojos azul hielo se clavasen en esas pecas tan veleidosas.

-¿Te gusta? – sonrió, pero con un toque travieso marcado en su rostro – No tienes que negarlo.

En aquel momento, Elsa entró en un estado de autentico pavor ante el hecho de que estaba siendo tentada por su propia hermana, como en sus fantasías más sucias. Lo deseaba, pero eran hermanas. Tenía que evitarlo.

-No sé de que me hablas – mintió tan mal que su imprevista compañera de cama se hecho a reír.

-No te creo y sé que mientas – alzó una ceja henchida de orgullo.

-Vete de mi cama – no podía resistir sus instintos.

-Obligame – replicó Anna, quien se lanzó a por su hermana como un gato a una madeja de hilo.

Elsa era más poderosa, pero físicamente su hermana pequeña era más fuerte. No iba a usar sus poderes con su querida niña, así que intentó zafarse del combate con todas sus fuerzas. Por desgracia, años de actividades al aire libre e hiperactividad, hicieron de la pelirroja una chica bastante más fuerte que la rubia.

9eb15dbcc487ca6cc551babe6f7a4a60

La más pequeña de las dos se subió a horcajadas sobre la otra y mientras reía divertida deshacía el nudo de su escote, dejando visibles unos generosos pechos bañados con docenas de pecas. La Reina se quedó completamente inmóvil, embobada por aquel balanceo sugerente, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo para colocarse boca abajo y clavar su rostro en las almohadas. Se había sonrojado tanto que no quería que su hermana la viera así.

Por un momento pensó en cumplir su mayor deseo y, a primera vista, el de su hermana; pero sabía que no debían hacerlo. Esa unión podría romper con sus vidas y ella debía cuidar el legado de sus padres. Sin embargo, la chica que la tenía dominada no opinaba igual y había elegido una mala posición.

Elsa se estremeció al notar como una rodilla de Anna se colaba entre sus piernas y presionaba en su zona intima, lentamente pero de forma constante. La respiración entrecortada de su hermanita chocaba en su oído, al tiempo que notaba como frotaba sus pechos contra la espalda parcialmente desnuda de la rubia.

La Reina de Arendelle temblaba al notar la suavidad de la piel de la pelirroja contra ella y las pocas veces que intentó moverse para zafarse de aquella posición, topó con una rodilla insistente que la hacia querer gemir.

-Anna, para – ni siquiera ella creía sus palabras, pues su cuerpo confesaba lo que ella se negaba a aceptar.

-Ya somos mayores para muñecos de nieve – susurró en su oreja para luego pasar la lengua por el borde – Hagamos cosas de adultas.

Cuando notó su camisón subido y como su propia hermana apretaba sus nalgas y las amasaba con profundo deseo, la monarca gritó. Era un grito ciego hacia sí misma para que reaccionase. Estaba completamente quieta, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba. Sin luchar. Sin oponerse. Sabiendo que si la razón imperase en su mente podría detener esto en un segundo.

Entonces notó la mano caprichosa de Anna surcando el interior de sus muslos y posarse suavemente en la tela que cubría la intimidad de la mayor.

-No, no, no – suspiraba la rubia, intentando no gemir.

-Sí estas muy excitada – susurraba Anna mientras desperdigaba besos y mordiscos por la espalda y el cuello de su victima – Esto es lo que deseas. Calmate y disfruta.

En aquel momento notó los suaves dedos de su amada adentrándose en su sexo. Palpando, masajeando, pulsando. Su clítoris y su cueva eran continuamente tentadas por aquellos dedos juguetones. Nunca había estado tan excitada, ni tan temerosa de su propio cuerpo.

-Te amo, Elsa – dijo la pecosa – Solo a ti.

La Reina iba a replicar pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que había empezado a gemir inconscientemente cuando notó los dedos de su propia hermana invadiendo su cuerpo. El primero entró suavemente, abriendo el camino con delicadeza y tranquilidad. Cuando fueron un par, la intensidad se masificó, así como los gemidos de quien estaba siendo castigada de tal forma.

Estaba cerca del climax cuando empezó a notar como llevaban sus nalgas de besos y algún azote. Anna ya no estaba encerrándola con su peso, podía apartarse y reclamar su espacio. Pero apartarla sería alejarse del placer, alejarse de su amada, puede que incluso no volver a hablarle, incluso amenazarla con prisión. No podía hacer eso porque simplemente estaba haciéndose realidad lo que había soñado tantas noches. Pese a todo, intentó replicar.

-Por favor, detente – rogó entre sus propios gemidos.

-Puedes hacerme parar.

No hubo réplica, salvo un grito agudo, un gemido continuo, y el suspiro de quien intenta recuperar el aliento ante un orgasmo que le sobrecoge. Un orgasmo que hizo temblar los cimientos de la cordura de Elsa y que aun la hacia convulsionar y temblar.

Casi inconsciente, la monarca pudo observar como su hermana lamía y degustaba el jugo que ella había vestido en sus dedos. Su expresión era exquisita, como si estuviera saboreando un delicioso caramelo.

-Me has violado – increpó la rubia, aun con la voz vacilante y el abdomen tembloroso.

Ante tal acusación, Anna mostró sus brillantes dedos con una expresión fanfarrona y una mueca en sus labios.

-Entonces no hubieras disfrutado, te hubieras apartado cuando pudiste y lo hubieras evitado – alegó – Mi Reina.

Ella sabía que era verdad. Simplemente se estaba mintiendo para no sentirse culpable.

-Vete – esto no iba a repetirse, no iba a sucumbir a su deseo ni a dejar que su hermana la tomase de tal forma. Debía de ser fuerte por ambas.

-Vale – Anna se dio la vuelta tranquilamente, sin replicar, colocando su camisón y cubriendo su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo.

Sorprendida ante tal reacción, Elsa tuvo que preguntar.

-¿No te importa?.

-No, porque ahora sé que me deseas – contestó mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

-Anna, esto no debe volver a ocurrir.

-Pues lo siento por ti – sonrió

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque mañana volveré.

 **FIN**

 **Primera incursión en este fandom y sin saber mucho que hacer al respecto. Como siempre digo y diré: las reviews ayudan y dejan ver que lo que uno hace gusta.**


End file.
